And this is what happed after you left
by L0V3 4 wRiting xo
Summary: Martin got his life together, he is in college, raising a daughter and engaged. Ruthie, on the other hand has screwed up her entire life. When Ruthie gets in trouble she turns to the person who she had loved years before


**Disclaimer: I own don't own any part of 7th heaven. however Tori and Natalie are my own characters.**

**This story is the same story line as another story I previously wrote. However, it is completely re-written.**

Martin was now in his last year of college. He had left his life in Glenoak to go to a college in New Jersey. He had promised to stay in touch with Ruthie but, like many promises it was broken. He hadn't had any communication with the Camden's sense August of 2006 when he had left. It was now 2010 and Martin was engaged and living with a girl he had met in college. Sandy had, had the baby but, it was only a few months later Sandy stared having a drug problem. A few months after their daughter, Natalie's, first birthday she entered rehab. Martin had fought and fought for custody over his daughter and soon enough it paid off. All custody was his now. Tori, although the same age as him, had already graduated from college. She stayed home and took care of Natalie when Martin had classes.

On Saturday morning Martin woke up around eight a.m. He quietly got out of bed to go check on Natalie, careful not to wake Tori as he did so. He walked out of their bedroom and into Natalie's room. She was sound asleep, as always. Quietly, he shut the door and walked out into the kitchen where he made himself a cup of coffee and sat down on the couch and flipped on the TV. He heard footsteps coming from his bedroom. He looked up and saw Tori walking out. a

"I heard you get up" she said as she walked towards Martin wrapping a robe around her body. She sat down next to Martin on the couch and snuggled into his chest as he wrapped his arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you" Martin said into her ear.

"Is Natalie up yet?" Tori asked burring her head in Martin's bare chest.

"Nope, not yet" Martin said flipping through TV channels. Tori smiled.

"Not a big surprise there" she said as she closed her eyes. Martin laughed as he ran his fingers through her long blond hair. "You think we should wake her up, I mean it's almost eight thirty?" Martin shook his head.

"No let her sleep," Martin said "what time do you have to go to work today?" Martin asked. Tori could only work night shifts and weekends at a local mall because weekday afternoons she had to watch Natalie.

"I work the early shift so I do have to go in about..." she glanced over at the clock on the wall "...a half hour. So I should probably go start getting dressed now" she said sitting up. Martin followed her into the bedroom where he laid down on the bed while she searched the closet for something to wear.

"So sense I'm off tonight I thought that you, me and Natalie could maybe do something together," she said as she pulled a pair of jeans off a hanger in the closet.

"yeah? like what?" Martin asked.

"I don't know maybe we could go out to dinner and then take Natalie to a toy store or something" Tori said slipping off her nigh gown and slipping on the jeans.

"Alright yeah, I guess we could do that" Martin said.

"yeah..." Tori said as she pulled a pink T-shirt off a hanger and then slipped it on. She looked over at Martin.

"Does this look okay?" she asked him looking at herself in the mirror. Martin got up off the bed and walked over to her.

"Come on, you know better then to ask me that" He said wrapping his arms around her waist and giving her a quick kiss on her neck. Tori smiled.

"yeah, I have learned never to trust you when it come to what I wear" Tori said laughing and kissing him on the cheek. Tori walked over to the closet a pulled out a pair of boots, sat down on the bed a slipped them on.

"mommy... daddy..." They both looked over at the doorway and saw a very tired Natalie dragging her blankie into there room. She had started to call Tori mommy because of the fact that she had been the only one she had ever met even close to a mother. Martin walked over to the door and picked Natalie up.

"what is it honey?" Martin asked holding her.

"I woke up cause' I heard you an mommy talking" she said rubbing her eyes.

"I'm sorry honey, did me and daddy wake you?" Tori asked standing up and walking over to Natalie and kissing her on the cheek. Natalie nodded.

"Sorry baby girl" Martin said.

"It okay" Natalie said smiling. Tori smiled and then glanced at the clock.

"Oh God, I've gotta go" she said quickly as she rushed out of the room and to the from door where she slipped on her coat and grabbed her purse.

"okay, I'll be home around one" she said as she kissed Natalie and Martin.

"Love you" Martin told her.

"I love you mommy!" Natalie said.

"I love you both" Tori said as she hurried out out the door and then walked out. He glanced at Natalie.

"So what now?" he asked her.

"Sleep" she said yawning.

"alright honey" he said as he walked her back into her room and tucked her into bed. Before he left the room he turned around to stare at his daughter once again.

"I love you Daddy" she said as she blinked open her eyes.

"I love you too baby girl" he said as he flipped off the light. He walked backed into the living room, sat down on the couch and started to flip through the TV channels and as soon as he sat down there was a knock on the door. He assumed it was Tori who often forgot something and had to come back home. He went to answer it. When he opened the door and saw who it was his heart stopped. There, standing in the door way was Ruthie. She looked different. She was wearing a gray T-shirt under a black sweatshirt with jeans and old beat up boots. She was wearing dark eye liner and a lot of mascara some of which was running down her cheek showing that she had been crying. Her hair was now shoulder length and straight. Martin could smell cigarette smoke on her.

"Ruthie..." was all Martin could say still in shock.

"Hi... Martin" she said as a fake smile crept across her face.

"What are you doing here?" He realized that sounded rude but he was in so much shock he couldn't even form words in his head.

"Can we talk?" Ruthie asked.

"uh... yeah sure I guess" Martin said opening the door a little further so she could walk in. She did.

"Nice place you've got here" Ruthie said walking further into the room.

"thanks" Martin said closing the door and walking over to where Ruthie was standing. He saw Ruthie's eyes shoot over to where a picture of Tori, Natalie and Martin that was taken during summer last year when they went to Florida.

"Who are these two?" Ruthie asked turning away from the picture to look at Martin.

"The little girl is me and Sandy's daughter, Natalie and the other girl is Tori my fiance" Martin said feeling a little awkward.

"Your engaged?" Ruthie asked a little surprise. Martin nodded.

"Wow" Ruthie said.

"So if you don't mind me asking why are you here?" Martin asked her.

"I got myself in a little bit of trouble and... I can't go home" Ruthie said getting a serious look on her face.

"Like what?" Martin asked her.

"Can we sit down and just talk?" Ruthie asked.

"yeah sure" Martin said gesturing towards the couch. Ruthie sat down and Martin sat down in a chair across from her.

"Martin I have changed sense you left" Ruthie stared.

"How?" Martin asked her.

"I started drinking, smoking, partying, I even did some drugs,I started skipping church on Sundays to go drink with some friends or to go have sex with my boyfriend. I actually never finished high school. I dropped out halfway through my senior year. And I got in some major shit and it's something I can't get out of" Martin was in enough shock when she showed up at his door but now that she had started talking about her life after he had thought this was all a dream and he was going to wake up any second now.

"what kind of trouble?" Martin asked her.

"My boyfriend smokes pot, always getting high. He's not the type of guy I pictured my self falling for, that guy who picks up prostitutes and hangs out in strip clubs. But I did fall for him and now I'm here and I'm pregnant with his baby"

"Oh my God" Martin said in shock "Ruthie are you serious!" he said loudly. Then hoping he hadn't woken up Natalie. Ruthie nodded. "why would you do something like this? Why did u screw up your life?" Martin asked Ruthie. Ruthie could feel the tears welding up in her eyes.

"I don't know damn it! I don't know why the hell I went out and fucked up my damn life up!"

"Ruthie this isn't you!" Martin said again.

"You don't know me Martin you knew the old Ruthie. The girl who fell in love with guys like you. Well I've got news for you Martin Brewer, I changed!"she said sobbing.

"Why did you come here? What did you want me to do?"

"I need a place to stay" Ruthie said quietly.

"and you want to stay here?" Martin said surprised.

"God, it all sounds so dumb now" Ruthie said starting to stand up. "You know I saw a motel a few blocks away I'll just go over there and get a room and..."

"No. Stay" Ruthie looked shocked as Martin said this.

"You want me to stay?" Ruthie asked/

"You can't go stay in some flea bag motel" Martin said

"Oh, thank you Martin! Thank you so much!" Ruthie said hugging Martin. Martin couldn't explain but it felt good being that close to Ruthie after all these years.

"No problem" Martin said smiling.

**This is an idea I got from my friend Britney. I know that this is kinda different but I hope you liked it! If you have any suggestions feel free to tell me :) I will try to update soon and trust me a whole lot of drama will happen in the nest few chapters! Hope you like it! Please r&r! **


End file.
